Diez Años
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: Rick estoy ebria pero no soy ni la mitad de idiota que tu… han pasado diez jodidos años pero aún recuerda a la perfección la mirada en su rostro cuando dijo esas palabras.


Rick estoy ebria pero no soy ni la mitad de idiota que tu… han pasado diez jodidos años pero aún recuerda a la perfección la mirada en su rostro cuando dijo esas palabras.

**Diez Años **

_Sádica que soy… No lo podía dejar ir sin darle su merecido, tods aquellos que hemos sufrido mal de amores hemos fantaseado que él o ella tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que dejaron ir, Hunter no es la excepción._

- Rick estoy ebria pero no soy ni la mitad de idiota que tu… para mi no ha terminado, por que no fue solamente follar… yo hice el amor todo este tiempo y a pesar de que luche contra ello no puede evitarlo, me enamore de ti

Han pasado 10 años desde que su mejor amiga pronuncio esas palabras, recuerda a la perfección su figura frágil utilizando ese horrendo abrigo de abuela color gris que era todo un tesoro para ella, su cabello rojizo totalmente despeinado bailando al ritmo lento del viento; sus mejillas con un leve rubor causado por el alcohol, pero sobre todo recuerda sus ojos tristes, aquella mirada que solamente había visto en dos ocasiones… cuando la rescato en contra de sus deseos de la Base Sara, y cuando lloro en su hombro la muerte de su padre en el Gran Cañón después de rescatarla por segunda ocasión.

No puede decir que la confesión de la pelirroja le haya caído de sorpresa, muy en el fondo él lo sabía, siempre lo supo pero no quiso reconocerlo, Lisa podría no ser la persona más expresiva del mundo, al menos para aquellos que no la conocieran como él y Claudia, los hermosos ojos verdes de su amiga eran un libro abierto para quien supiera leerlo, a través de los años él había obtenido una maestría en ello; sabía cuando su broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos y ella comenzaba a molestarse, cuando necesitaba un fuerte abrazo pues se sentía abrumada por la situación. Pudo ver la evolución de los sentimientos de ella en esos ojos, cada uno de los pasos que tomo para enamorarse de él.

Al principio lo juzgaba – "Crio irresponsable" – eso era lo que podía leer en ellos – "lo buen piloto no te quita lo imbécil" – no podía ocultar su desagrado inicial, bueno al menos no a él, pero para ser sinceros ese primer sentimiento fue mutuo, para el la joven oficial era una solterona de 19 entrando en 90, que muy probablemente fuera frígida, si es que no seguía siendo una virgen.

Desde el primer día pensó que era en verdad hermosa pero quien podría aventurarse a intentar tener sexo con esa maniaca de la reglas, se la imagino dando órdenes – "así no, a la derecha… realmente piensas que eso es suficiente". Quien le diría que unos años después él se animaría a averiguar en carne propia lo que Lisa Hayes era capaz de hacerle sentir con un roce de su dedito meñique, y que resultaría ser una mujer adorable en cada una de sus etapas, menos en lo trabajo, ahí continuaba siendo una arpía.

Después de que literalmente la saco a rastras de la Base Sara y espero pacientemente en silencio a que se desahogará por el amor perdido, se dio cuenta que detrás de ese frío exterior existía un ser humano capaz de amar de tal manera que estaba dispuesto a dejarse morir para volver a verlo en el más allá, supo lo afortunado que era de verla sin su armadura siendo ella misma, dejando que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, algo que estaba seguro no era algo normal en ella. Pero cuando Lisa se acercó a él para agradecerle haber desobedecido sus órdenes para salvarle la vida, a pesar de que ella trataba de lucir fría y no darle importancia, como si no la hubiera visto llorar desconsoladamente y gritar su nombre cuando la saco de ese cuarto – "Karl" –, tenía los ojos rojos pero su rostro lucía impávido – "gracias Rick" – había dicho con suavidad y él pudo ver en sus ojos un cambio, su mirada reflejaba agradecimiento y un cariño incipiente.

A partir de ese momento nació una amistad que poco a poco fueron cultivando, durante su plática cuando quedaron varados después de huir de la premier de la película de Minmei y Kyle, pudo darse cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que pensaba, Lisa no era en lo absoluto una comadreja frígida, sino una mujer profunda e inteligente, odio pensar que podría estar enamorada, aunque fuera solamente un enamoramiento platónico, de alguien tan estúpido como el primo de su seudo novia, la mujer frente a él merecía estar con alguien realmente especial, alguien como él.

Después fue el turno de ella de verlo destrozado, primero fue Ben y ahí ella como siempre fue lógica – "es parte del trabajo, Dixon lo sabía" – pero cuando Roy se fue ella simple y sencillamente lo abrazo con fuerza, como el deseo hacerlo cuando la vio en el hangar sollozando el nombre de su amor perdido, no dijo absolutamente nada, solamente permaneció ahí acunando su rostro sobre su pecho y acariciando su cabello y su espalda, lo hizo sentir querido y a salvo, a pesar de su dolor no pudo más que agradecer al cielo haberle enviado a la mujer que con una simple caricia lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Cuando ella partió a la tierra y no pudo despedirse más que con un estúpido mensaje en clave morse, había deseado acompañarla; esos meses fueron un infierno para él, no tenerla a su lado para simplemente hablar, vaya hasta discutir con ella extrañaba; pero nada se comparo cuando vio aquel ataque a su planeta y pensar que ahí estaba ella y que era muy probable que jamás volviera a verla, el pensamiento le hizo sentir una presión en el pecho y un vacío en el estomago, inclusive olvido que a su lado estaba Minmei, lo único que pudo pensar fue en ella… en Lisa.

Esa batalla fue una de sus peores, aun cuando en el comunicador oía la dulce voz del amor de su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en la mujer que podía hacerlo sentir bien con una simple sonrisa; cuando la escucho pedir ayuda su alma regreso a su cuerpo, al encontrarla entre los escombros de la base más moderna y sofisticada que la humanidad había creado, se abrazaron con fuerza, ella acababa de ver morir a su padre y a todos a su alrededor pero la comadreja era demasiado necia para morir en ese lugar, cuando se miraron a los ojos pudo ver una combinación extraña, el dolor de la pérdida de un hombre al que realmente no conoció pero que no dejaba de ser su padre y un brillo muy especial que no supo identificar de inmediato, no fue hasta que vio ese mismo brillo en los ojos de Max y Miriya que entendió que era amor.

Su amiga que odiaba los cuentos de hadas – "son para niñas ociosas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar suspirando por un príncipe que muy probablemente sea gay" – había bajado sus defensas y se había enamorado de Rick cuando la rescato cuan gallardo príncipe en su leal corcel, bueno un VT jodidamente genial. Pero él se mintió, dándole otro nombre, amistad a prueba de balas.

Durante los trabajos de rescate y reconstrucción de la tierra fue cuando se volvieron inseparables, soportar el distanciamiento de Minmei hubiera sido muy difícil sin ella a su lado – "es joven y desea disfrutar su carrera pero claro que volverá a tu lado, ya veras" – su amiga lo animaba a no darse por vencido aun cuando ella estaba enamorada de él. Lo ayudo a decorar su casa e inclusive con la limpieza y la lavandería, como le pagaba él haciéndola rabiar en cada oportunidad.

Dos años de ser los mejores amigos, uno de ellos no se quedo en amistad, se convirtieron en amantes. La beso con pasión y necesidad, ella simplemente le correspondió con la misma fuerza, hicieron el amor sobre el sillón y pesar de que por un segundo se sintió culpable por estar engañando a Minmei, para casi de inmediato enfocarse en disfrutar del hermoso cuerpo y sensualidad que su amiga era capaz.

A partir de ese día no podía quitarle los dedos de encima, la hizo suya en la cabina de su caza, en el hangar contra la pared, en la oficina de ella sobre el escritorio, el parque del mirador de donde se podía ver el lago y el SDF1, en la cama de ella y en su sillón. Pero aunque el sexo era increíble, dormir con ella era lo mejor, a veces en su casa otras en la de ella, en varias ocasiones llego para encontrarla preparando la cena, se sentaban en el pequeño desayunador y hablaban de su día, siempre acaban sus días igual… con ella gimiendo su nombre – "Rick" – no pudo evitar compararla con Minmei, la jovencita era mejor en la cama, aventurera y dispuesta a hacer casi todo lo que a él se le antojara; pero Lisa era una diosa, lo hacia sentir no solamente deseado sino amado, él siempre lo achaco al hecho de ser amigos, eso les daba más confianza y seguridad.

Después del fiasco del picnic en el bosque, cuando fue un hijo de puta y la dejo plantada mientras él corría como un perrito a encontrarse con Minmei y como siempre la joven cantante tuvo algo más importante que hacer. Lo pensó mucho, paso noches enteras en soledad observando fijamente el techo y pensando en Lisa, extrañaba su rutina diaria, la extrañaba a ella. Ese día de navidad iba a pedirle que se dejaran de estupideces y comenzarán una relación, ahí cuando el destino tuvo algo más en mente, Minmei regreso a su vida dispuesta a darle la importancia que él siempre deseo, dispuesta a amarlo sin condiciones. Eso fue suficiente para dejar a un lado los planes que podría haber comenzado a tener con su amiga.

Después de la última batalla su vida se volvió caótica, entre los exhaustivos trabajos de reconstrucción y su recién iniciada relación real con Minmei no tuvo mucho tiempo para Lisa, por primera vez desde que se convirtieron amigos, él no fue su paño de lagrimas para ayudarla con a superar la muerte de Gloval, el hombre que fue más su padre que el Almirante.

Durante ese tiempo su relación y sentimientos por Minmei se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, pero el nivel de intimidad jamás a logrado llegar a los niveles que solía tener con Lisa, durante diez año ha pensado que lo vivido con su amiga era lo que hacía que lograrán ser tan complementados.

Aunque tuvo sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Lisa, el verla cuan tranquila y serena tomaba su relación con Minmei le hizo darse cuenta que tal vez se había equivocado, su amiga lo adoraba pero como eso solamente como su mejor amiga. Por eso cuando al fin le propuso a pareja que fuera su esposa, la primera en saberlo fue su loca amiga, quien lo abrazo con fuerza y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – "nadie lo merece más que tu" –, lo ayudo con los preparativos, a escoger flores, el menú y el pastel, acompaño a Minmei a escoger vestidos, todo ello con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Así que esa noche realmente lo tomo de sorpresa, estaba preparando su ropa para el día siguiente, estaba solo pues Minmei quería seguir la tradición de no verse hasta la boda, escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta con delicadeza, lo que se le hizo raro pues eran las 11 pm, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la vio, despeinada y ebria. Solamente una vez antes la había visto tomada, cuando durmieron juntos por primera vez.

- Lisa, esta todo bien

- Si todo esta bien Hunter, pero necesitaba hablar contigo

- Porque no pasas

- Prefiero no hacerlo, además voy a ser breve

- Vamos me estas asustando, has estado tomando

- Digamos que necesitaba algo de valor líquido para venir y decirte que…

- Lisa, en serio por que no pasas y te tomas un café

- Richard Hunter con una mierda… ya te dije que no quiero pasar y no quiero un jodido café, solamente vine por que necesitas saber que – suspiro como buscando valor para abrir la boca, lo que le hizo que el joven se preocupara más por su amiga – sé que todos tus sueños se están volviendo realidad y creme que odio llegar así y tirarte esta bomba justo el día antes de tu boda, pero no pude evitarlo, para mi no ha terminado

- Lisa, creo que para ti hace perfecto sentido lo que has dicho – por supuesto que sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero esperaba que ella estuviera aturdida por el alcohol – por que no pasas, te preparo una taza de café cargado como te gusta y hablamos cuando estés más

- Sobria… Rick estoy ebria pero no soy ni la mitad de idiota que tu… para mi no ha terminado, por que no fue solamente follar… yo hice el amor todo este tiempo y a pesar de que luche contra ello no puede evitarlo, me enamore de ti

- Lisa… yo – "me cago en la mierda" fue lo único que pudo pensar como no le dijo algo antes, antes de rehacer su vida con Minmei – jamás pensé que lo que compartimos durante todo este tiempo fuera algo más que amistad, yo… lo siento no

- No puedes corresponderme, lo se – ha comenzado a llorar y el siente el fuerte impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien como en los viejos tiempos– no vine a eso, no pensé que fueras a confesar que compartías estos sentimientos y por arte de magia decidieras cancelar tu boda, pero debía decirlo mientras todavía eras soltero, me sentiría mucho más patética en confesarle mi amor a un hombre casado

- Jamás podrías llegar a ser patética, ni aunque lo intentaras

- Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, pero si el venir ebria después de tomar la letra de una canción demasiado en serio, no es ser patético creo que necesito un diccionario nuevo

- Vamos Lis… entremos y hablemos de esto con más calma

- No voy a entrar a tu casa por que no podre controlarme, estando ahí te suplicare que me hagas el amor por última vez, no puedo humillarme de esa manera, no puedo ponerte en esa situación y mucho menos arriesgarme a un rechazo, no podría soportarlo

- Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño o darte una idea errónea – el tenerla ahí frente a él diciéndole que lo ama y no permitiéndose ponerlo en una situación incomoda lo hace sentir aún peor – todas esas ocasiones que estuvimos juntos, debí haberme dado cuenta que tu… lo siento tanto

- Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, los riesgos de mis decisiones, siempre supe que tu corazón pertenecía a Minmei y aun así me avente al ruedo… además jamás te confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos

- Si Minmei no hubiera existido en mi vida, yo… Lisa eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y no quiero perderte, no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado, no hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra, a perder a Roy y a Ben, a toda la mierda que vivimos sin tu apoyo y cariño

- Siempre estaré a tu lado y tendré a aprender a conformarme con tu amistad, pero por ahora debo poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, no puedo ir mañana, lo comprendes verdad

- Si

- Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – intento abrazarla y ella solamente puso su pequeña mano en su pecho para evitarlo, ese toque lo hizo recordar viejos tiempos – si lo haces no podre dejarte ir

- Lo entiendo… te extrañare, no será lo mismo sin ti a mi lado, pero lo entiendo

Ella se da la vuelta para alejarse, Rick no pudo quitar la vista de encima de aquella frágil mujer, en verdad esta tentado a correr tras de ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y comprobar si un beso de ella podría darle el valor de mandar todo a la mierda… Minmei, su boda, sus planes de un futuro juntos; pero se obliga a seguir el camino que había elegido unos meses atrás, lo último que su amiga le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo fue

- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare

Han pasado diez años desde esa noche, al día siguiente el cumplió su promesa y se caso con Minmei, buscando sobre su hombro a la mujer que había sido su apoyo durante los años más oscuros de su vida, esperando algo… algo que jamás sucedió, ni en la ceremonia ni en los días siguientes. Lisa salió de su vida, decidió supervisar la construcción del Megaroad en el satélite fábrica, no volvió a verla o hablar con ella, de vez en cuando le enviaba correos, fríos y distantes, donde solamente le platicaba sobre los avances de su misión.

Su matrimonio no fue lo que él esperaba, los primeros cuatro años fueron geniales, ni una sola vez se reprocharon haber dejado sus respectivas carreras, fueron buenos momentos, en los que el recuerdo de Lisa dejo de atormentarlo. Pero al nacer su hijo Roy, Minmei se comenzó a sentirse saturada, como si estuviera cumpliendo una condena. Por fin en el cumpleaños número dos de su hijo decidió divorciarse y retomar su carrera como la estrella más grande del universo, el solamente la dejo ir y su ausencia no le dolió tanto como pensó, ahora era un padre soltero que pudo con el paquete gracias a los Stearling.

Su nueva vida como entrenador de las nuevas generaciones de pilotos y padre de tiempo completo no le daba tiempo para mucho, aunque había noches en las que acostado en su cama solo no podía dejar de preguntarse como hubiera sido su vida si en lugar de dejarla ir con su cabello despeinado y sus copas de más, la hubiera detenido. No se explica del todo como pudo simplemente permanecer ahí viéndola alejarse, sin saber que en ese momento estaba saliendo de su vida, debió haber sido mejor amigo y no dejarla ir.

Diez jodidos años desde que la vio por última vez, derrotada y con el corazón roto. Ahora ella vuelve a la tierra, no sabe a ciencia cierta si a su vida. De la nada le llego un correo informándole que llegaría antes de las fiestas y que deseaba verlo para ponerse al día.

Ahora esta ahí esperando que aquel pequeño ser pelirrojo baje de la nave que la alejo de él, junto a él esta su pequeño hijo de seis años, la perfecta combinación de los rasgos de su ex esposa y los suyos. La ve descender, no la recordaba tan hermosa, luce totalmente diferente al último recuerdo que tenía de ella, lleva el cabello más corto pero la edad en verdad le ha favorecido. Ella los ha visto y les saluda efusivamente con su mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cuando la ve acercarse a ellos su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho, Diez jodidos años no pasan en vano, no es hasta ahora que esta frente a él que se da cuenta lo mucho que la ha extrañado.

De repente ve algo que no esperaba, lleva de la mano a una pequeña que es igual a ella, pelirroja pero de ojos azules, junto a ella va un hombre de tez apiñonada mucho más alto que él, los ojos de la pequeña son iguales a los de su padre. El hombre que lleva a su mejor amiga fuertemente tomada de la mano es nada más ni nada menos que su pareja.

"Así que tus sueños se hicieron realidad, encontraste el amor y rehiciste tu vida, espero que te haga feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que yo no te pude hacer… creo que estamos destinados a ser amigos y nada más"


End file.
